The Snow Globe
by dance.read.sing
Summary: What can Fred and George do with a snow globe? And what does it have to do with Hogwarts? The answer is surely something only the Weasley twins can pull off.


AN: I finally wrote another story! It has totally been awile! Usually right here I would put an excuse for not writing but I've made a New Years Resolution and I intend to keep it! Anyway...I got the idea from a friend of mine and I promised to mention her somewhere soo THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE STORY IDEA! I'm not gonna put her name cuz I know she doesn't want some stalker following her around! And also! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH to my amazing bestie/beta for this story TMI! I couldn't done it without you guys! With all of that written...ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclamier: Whoops...I almost forgot this! No I don't own Harry Potter or A Very Potter Musical (Yeah there's a reference somewhere in here!) but I wish I did.

* * *

><p>On a normal Monday morning while the twins were shoving their breakfast down their throats, the mail came bringing a mysterious package for the twins. Being as they were, they immediately ripped open the package revealing a round sphere that had a cute little snowman in it. This puzzled them until they found the note that was attached to the package saying:<p>

_Dear Boys,_

_On my recent adventure to the muggle world I found this. The muggles call this a snow globe. If you shake it snow will cloud the snow globe and eventually go back down. Your mother wanted me to tell you not to get any ideas and I agree with her. We don't want a replay of what happened with the blender, or what happened with the telly, the cd player and its cds, the camera, the dishwasher, or the telephone. Try not to do anything stupid._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"Forge, I think this calls for what the muggles call 'Mindpicking'," Fred said.

"Are you sure its 'Mindpicking'? I'm sure it was called 'Headscratching'," George replied.

"I believe that this shows that I am the better twin. Since I am obviously the smarter and more good-looking one!" Fred stated proudly.

At that moment Angelina, who was a muggleborn, decided to step in before both of them got detention…again.

"You're both wrong. I think the phrase you're looking for would be 'Brainstorming'," she stated.

"No!" they replied in perfect unison.

"It was Mindpicking!" Fred said.

"No! It was Headscratching!" George replied."Mindpicking!"

"Headscratching!"

"Mindpicking!"

"Headscratching!"

"Mindpicking!"

"Headscratching!"

They continued until it was a full out war. They were using every argument that they had collected over the years. (AN: This totally reminds me of me and one of my friends. Lol!) This caused an uproar in the Great Hall. Everyone was yelling at someone else and the teachers were failing to quiet the students down.

"Your mum is so dumb, I told her she lost her mind, and she started looking for it!" Fred yelled.

"You know what? Your mum is so fat, when she saw a yellow bus full of kids wearing white she said, 'STOP THAT TWINKIE!'" George yelled back.

"Do you even know what a Twinkie is?" Angelina asked while tears were streaming out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"No…Hermione found the joke on the Intern catcher!" George replied.

Angelina face palmed then said slowly as if talking to a small child, "George, its Internet not Intern catcher."

"I knew that!" George retorted.

"Sure you did. You also remember that both of you have the same mother so it's useless to use 'Your Mum Jokes' against each other, right?" Angelina replied.

The twins both turned a shade of red that matched their flaming red hair.

"Yeah, we totally remembered that." Fred scoffed.

"Completely!" George added.

Dumbledore's voice yelled, "SILENCE!" over the chaos and everyone immediately quieted down. Then Professor McGonagall called the twins to her office where she issued them a weeks worth of detention with her, as usual. They went back to the Common room unaffected and grinning. After they finished their homework (Who am I kidding. They never do their homework) they got back to the topic of the snow globe.

"Gred, what can we do with this snow globe?" George asked his twin holding up the questioned object.

"It's not what we can do Forge, we know what we're capable of, it's what we will do." Fred replied.

"Alright then, let me rephrase that question. What _are _we going to do with this snow globe?" George questioned again.

"I dunno...We could blow it up!" Fred exclaimed.

"Nope, done that."

"Too true. But it's rather fun. Wait! We could turn it into a dancing snow globe!"

"Done that."

"When?"

"Second year with Oliver's qudditch gear. Remember?"

"Oh, right."

"You don't remember do you?"

"...nope. Not at all."

"Moving on. We could make it a giant robot!"

"Did that."

"With what?"

"The blender incident."

George grinned, "How could I forget!"

"I don't know because it was pretty amazing!"

"It was. But back to the original topic. The snow globe."

"…I'VE GOT IT! We could try to get the snowman out of the snow globe so that we could have a snow man in the Common room!"

"Yes! Now how do we do that without breaking the glass?"

"I dunno."

"Wait! We could use Relashio (1), Mobilicorpus (2), then Engorgio (3)!"

"Perfect!"

"Alright. I'll go first, you go second, and we'll both say the third so it will be extra powerful."

George pointed his wand at the snow globe and yelled, "RELASHIO!" (1)

Fred then pointed his wand at the snow globe and yelled, "MOBILICORPUS!" (2)

The snowman from the snow globe was then on the table next to the snow globe, and the snow globe was still intact. Then the twins looked at each other grinning, pointed their wands at the snowman, and in perfect unison yelled, "ENGORGIO!" (3)

The snowman then grew to fill the Common room and the twins were then pushed to the wall by the still-growing snowman. The twins closed their eyes to stop snow from getting in them and Fred pointed his wand at whatever was in front of him and yelled, "REDUCIO!" (4)

Then George pointed his wand near the area where Fred pointed his and said, "Accio Snow globe!" the snow globe then flied over and landed in George's palm. Both twin kept their eyes closed the entire time to avoid getting snow drip into them as they attempted to fix their problem. Then George blindly pointed his wand in a guessed direction of the snowman and said, "Mobilicorpus"(2) and moved the shrunken item toward the snow globe which was then sitting in his palm. Fred then opened a passageway into the snow globe by using, "Patefacio"(5) and George put the object inside of the snow globe. They closed the passageway then fell back as if to sit down on one of the couches in the Common room then end up landing on something cold, something wet, that happens to be…. Snow? Immediately the Twins opened their eyes, looked around and saw all white snow around them. But no Hogwarts to be seen.

"George, what did you do?" Fred asked quietly his face ghostly pale.

"I don't believe it was me." George replied. His voice was shaking as he talked. "I believe you are the one that made a mistake. So Fred what did _you_ do?"

Then the Weasley twins looked at their snow globe and inside they saw Hogwarts! They were so going to be dead meat if or when they got their beloved school out of the tiny container it was in. George started pacing and Fred, who looked like he was calm and taking a nap, was actually on the ground because he fainted. George was _never _going to let him live that one down. So instead of putting the snowman back in the snow globe, which was currently in front of them, they accidentally put Hogwarts inside the snow globe!

"Well then George," Fred asked looking like a deer caught in the headlights, "how will we get Hogwarts outside of the snow globe?"

"I don't know Fred." George said honestly and he put his head in his hands.

When the twins looked down in thought. Both of them were shaking in fear and, because they had left their cloaks in their dormitory, the cold. And they tried every spell they knew of to try and get Hogwarts out.

"Bombarda!" (6) George said and as the spell hit the snow globe it rebounded and George ducked before it hit him in the head. The twins froze as they heard a explosion in the distance. But relaxed when they remembered that the people who would punish them for what they did were in the object that they were trying to crack open.

"Avis!"(7) Fred yelled and a flock of birds came out of his wand and started flying around him.

"How is avis (7) going to help us?" George asked.

"Well it's not worse than bombarda! (6) You could have blown the snow globe up!" Fred retorted.

"Yeah well…Colloshoo!" (8) George said while grinning.

Fred then tried to move from his position to tackle his twin but ended up falling over because his feet couldn't move. "George…" he growled. "Densaugeo." (9)

George's teeth began to get longer, they kept growing until his front two teeth could be compared to the size of Professor Snape's nose. This caused Fred to have an uncontrollable laughing fit from where he was laying and George's face became so red that it was the same color as his hair. Since George wasn't stuck to the ground he then tackled his laughing twin and they became a blur of snow and fists. After they proceeded to clean themselves up they decided to go talk to the Minister of Magic. But even he could not get Hogwarts out of the snow globe! But he was able to tell them why.

"You boys know that Hogwarts has boundaries, spells, and all these different enchantments to stop it from being destroyed or broken into, right?" The twins nodded. "When you boys put Hogwarts into snow globe in its magical boundaries surrounded snow globe and protected it, making it impossible to destroy it or as I said before break into to. And the only wizard able to break into Hogwarts is currently dead. You know, he-who-must-not-be-named? That makes him seem like a celebrity! Like the muggle star Zeffron!"

"Ummm…we don't mean to be rude or anything Minister but…" George started

"What in Merlin is a Zeffron?" Fred finished.

The Minister gasped and clutched his chest. For a second the twins thought the minister was having a heart attack and they watched him warily wondering if they should get a healer. But as soon as he started he stopped and the twins visibly relaxed.

"Zeffron," the Minister began. "Is Zac Effron! He is an amazing singer and dancer-"

The Minister kept going on and on; the twins were bored to near death and the MINISTER OF MAGIC couldn't help them! So they looked at each other and in that split second, thanks to a round of twin telepathy, they came up with a plan to get out of that office as soon as they could. Knowing that if the Minister was not distracted with something else, he wouldn't stop talking for a long time and they knew they wouldn't be able to live through that. The twins gave each other a secretive grin and at that moment the room became black with Peruvian instant darkness powder, they grinned maniatically, threw a few dumb bombs turned around and ran, taking their snow globe with them. While they both were thinking, "MISSION SUCCESS!"

But their overall mission was a failure. They never did figure out how to get Hogwarts out of the snow globe and the ministry succeeded in "sweeping the incident under the rug." But they were able to contact people inside of the castle, and gosh did Fred and George get a yelling out of the teachers and the Gryffindor Qudditch team. They swore that their ears rang non-stop for at least a week after. A few years later Fred and George owned their joke shop that they had dreamed about and business was doing fabulously. They owned three different shops one in Diagon Alley, one near the school of Durmstrang, and one near the school of Beauxbatons. On the counter in the shop of Diagon Alley they had that snow globe there. One day a child, only about eight years old, came up to the counter in Diagon Alley and asked about that snow globe. George simply called it a cherished gift from their father, but when the child was out of sight he waved to the snow globe and he could imagine all those people in there that were yelling and cursing at him. This caused him to grin widely and a few of the customers looked at him like he was crazy. He simply told them about their products and they moved away to keep shopping.

THE END!

* * *

><p>AN: Alright you were probably wondering what the heck those numbers were for when I mentioned spells. I just wanted to clear up what each spell does in case you didn't know, so here's the list! I'm very sorry to my beta because I didn't move this list to the top but I kinda like it down here at the bottom! Sorry!<p>

(1) Releases something from being constrained or held

(2) Used to move a body from one place to another

(3) Makes an item larger, as in swollen

(4) Shrinks an item

(5) I used the Latin word for open here because I couldn't find a spell that was used in the books or movies that would work so the technical definition is: to disclose, expose, open, make open.

(6) Causes a small explosion.

(7) A flock of birds comes out of the wand

(8) This spell is used to glue one's shoes to the ground with some sort of sticky ectoplasm.

(9) This hex makes the victim's teeth grow rapidly

Anyway! I'm totally wondering what you thought of this story so please tell me in a review, thanks! XD

-blackistheneweverything


End file.
